1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for a Bowden cable, in particular for adjusting the heating and ventilation flaps in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 04 482, there is described an adjusting mechanism for a Bowden cable in which the Bowden cable sleeve is connected to a casing and the inner cable is connected to a flexible push and pull element guided in the casing and displaceable by means of a drum rotatable in the casing. In this case the rotatable drum is operated by means of a manually rotatable control knob connected to the drum. In certain applications, however, it is preferred to provide an essentially linear of movement of the control knob to permit finer setting, the object of the invention being to provide such a mechanism.